Joyeux Noël
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: Un petit défi qu'on m'avait lancé et que j'ai décidé de relever... Quand Sasuke est dingue de Naruto et qu'il dérappe... Quand Naruto ne s'y attendait pas... Quand ils prènent conscience de leurs sentiments... YAOI POWA Homme X Homme !


_**Auteur :** La voisine. Mais non, c'est Tenshi-san !!! ^^_

_**Genre :** Romance / Yaoi_

_**Couples :** ... Un petit SasuNaru pour la route ! =^^=_

_**Disclaimer :**_ Kishimoto-sama a été assez compréhensif et il me laisse gentiment utiliser ses personnages ! ^^

_**Note :**__Ben... Merci à sasukexnaruto pour son idée qui m'a beaucoup plu !!! Et bravo à toi !!! =)_

_**Dédicasse :**__Comme promis, je t'offre ce One Shot, sasukexnaruto ! J'espère qu'il te plaira et que ça t'inspirera suffisamment pour nous écrire encore d'autres belles fics !!! =)_

_**.: ****Joyeux Noël** **:.**_

Nous retrouvons tous nos personnages lors du réveillon de Noël. Tous les ninjas de la génération « Naruto » avaient organisés une petite soirée entre amis. Ils étaient donc tous rassemblés dans le grand salon des Hyûga, où ils étaient actuellement en train de chanter en canon « Petit Papa Noël »... Oui, il faut vous préciser qu'après 7 bouteilles de Champagne, 5 de Vodka et 3 de Whisky, ils n'étaient plus très frais...

Naruto, pourtant aussi ivre que les autres, avait finalement abandonné son concours de chant avec Kiba pour se diriger vers Sasuke... Depuis quelques temps, le blond subissait des attaques d'un genre spécial de la part de Sasuke. Le jeune homme lançait des regards lubriques au blond et il laissait des sous-entendus planer entre eux... Naruto voulait donc remettre les pendules à l'heure... Même si, il n'avait plus l'esprit très clair en ce réveillon, il voulait quand même tenter de remettre un minimum d'ordre là-dedans...

Une fois devant le brun, Naruto s'assit et lui demanda :

Naru : Sasuuuuuuuu !!!

Sasu : ... Q-Quoi ?

Naru : Dis... Pourquoi tu me parle bizarrement ?

Sasu : Baka ! C'est toi qu'est bizarre !

Naru : Naaan ! Pas maintenant ! Je veux dire, des fois, quand tu me parle, tu fais des sous-entudens... eto... sous-entendus !

Sasu : Parce que je suis dingue de toi et que tu t'en rends même pas compte !!!

Naru : ...

Sasu : ...

Naru : ... !!!

Naruto mis quelques secondes à assimiler ce que Sasuke venait de dire. Il en resta bouche bée.

Sasu : J'ai... J'ai pensé à voix haute... ?

Naruto hocha lentement la tête... Sasuke jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres. Mais à part Sakura, un peu moins ivre que le reste du groupe, personne n'avait remarqué quoi que se soit. La jeune fille sourit à Sasuke de toutes ses dents.

Saku : Tu lui a sortit !!! T'es trop le meilleur Sasu-chaaaaan !!!

Sasu : C'était pas volontaire...

Saku : Pas grave !!! Hip hip hip, hourraaaa !!!

Sasuke sourit en secouant la tête. Sakura était la seule à être au courant de son amour pour le jeune blond. Sasuke se tourna de nouveau vers Naruto. Le jeune homme avait refermé la bouche, mais il ne bougeait plus. Alors que Sasuke allais lui dire quelques chose pour le faire réagir, une chanson rythmée commença. Sakura passa derrière le brun et lui souffla :

Saku : C'est le moment...

Sasuke eu un léger sourire, puis il se leva. Naruto le regarda faire, puis il se leva à son tour. Il allais s'éloigner, mais Sasuke lui attrapa le poignet et le tira vers lui. Le brun approcha son visage du sien et il murmura doucement :

Sasu : Danses avec moi...

L'alcool (et l'auteur) aidant, Naruto hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. S'écartant un peu du groupe (qui avait, soit-dit en passant, commencé à observer leur petit manège), Sasuke attrapa les hanches de Naruto. Plaçant une de ses cuisses entre celles de l'Uzumaki, le brun commença à se déhancher. Naruto rougit violemment, mais il se mit à son tour à bouger sensuellement, au rythme de la musique qui résonnait dans le grand salon. Il hésita longuement avant de poser timidement sa main sur la taille de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres, et il lança un regard chaud et emplit de désir à son partenaire. Naruto arrêta brusquement de réfléchir, « débranchant » momentanément son cerveau. Il lui semblait qu'une bulle s'était créée autour d'eux... Le blond ne voulais plus qu'une chose : se noyer dans la douce chaleur qui l'entourait. Sasuke glissa sa main droite sur les reins de Naruto qui frissonna. Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais lorsque Sasuke le touchait, il se sentais bien... Il en arrivais à en vouloir plus. Toujours plus...

De son côté, Sasuke ressentait la même félicité, le même bonheur extrême. Cependant, après des mois de fantasmes sur le jeune Uzumaki, il avait bien du mal à garder ses mains où il fallait. Il aimait toucher Naruto, ça lui procurait un tel bien-être... Sasuke en voulais plus. Il approcha leurs deux visages. Il pouvais sentir le souffle de Naruto sur ses lèvres... Mais il se détourna de la bouche du blond. Sasuke pencha la tête et alla déposer un léger baiser dans le cou de Naruto. Du bout de la langue, il redessina le contour de la carotide. Naruto eut un frisson et un soupir de bien-être. Encouragé par cette réaction, Sasuke poussa le vice jusqu'à laisser un suçon bien visible dans le cou du blond. Sasuke releva la tête et regarda Naruto dans les yeux. Le blond baissa les yeux en rougissant un peu, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la chanson prit fin. Les deux ninjas s'écartèrent un peu à regrets. Il s'apprêtaient à se rasseoir, mais en voyant leurs amis, bouche bées et/ou évanouis dans des marres de sang en train de murmurer « Yaoi Live Powaaa... » Naruto et Sasuke eurent un moment de solitude.

Après quelques (trèèèèèès longues) minutes d'attentes, un hurlement général jaillit.

Tous : ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saku : Vous êtes trop chouuuuuuuuuuuuuux !!!

Sasuke et Naruto échangèrent un regard gêné. Puis, après s'être bien extasiés sur ce nouveau couple, Kiba sortit un nouvelle bouteille de Vodka qui fût rapidement le centre d'attention. Naruto retourna s'asseoir, suivit par Sasuke. Ce dernier se pencha à son oreille et souffla doucement :

Sasu : Tu fêtes Noël avec moi, demain ?

Naru : Bien sûr ¹...

Et ils se sourirent.

Nous retrouvons donc Naruto et Sasuke, le lendemain, dans la demeure Uchiwa. Au pied du sapin, dans le grand salon, se tiennent deux petits cadeaux. L'un emballé dans du papier rouge foncé, et l'autre dans du papier brillant turquoise. Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent un instant, puis Naruto dit en souriant :

Naru : A l'attaque ?

Sasu : Oui !

Sasuke attrapa le paquet bleu et le tendis à Naruto. Le blond fit de même avec le cadeau rouge et il chuchota :

Naru : J'espère que ça te fera plaisir...

Sasu : Moi aussi, je l'espère...

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, puis, dans un bruissement de papier, ils découvrirent tous deux une boite laquée, de la taille d'une balle de tennis. L'ouvrant délicatement, ils y découvrirent, nichées dans du satin noir, une paire d'anneaux en or blanc supportant un saphir pour Naruto et un rubis pour Sasuke.

En découvrant leur cadeau, il échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient eu la même idée. Ils sourient et Sasuke dit au blond :

Sasu : Naruto... Je veux porter une boucle de chaque. Je veux que le monde connaisse notre lien.

Naru : ...

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui sourit. Il passèrent donc les anneaux à leurs oreilles, affichant leur lien au grand jour. Repoussant les boites sur la table basse, Sasuke se pencha vers Naruto. Il sentait son souffle sur sa bouche... Sa bouche si proche et si tentante...

Naru : Sasuke...

Sasu : Hm ?

Naru : ...

Naruto leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke.

Devant la prise d'initiative de Naruto, Sasuke ne réagit pas tout de suite. Lorsque son cerveau décoda enfin ce geste, Il posa la main sur la nuque de Naruto et approfondit leur échange. Du bout de la langue, il caressa les lèvres du blond, les mordilla légèrement. Naruto eut la bonne idée d'entrouvrir la bouche, et Sasuke glissa habillement sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son vis-à-vis. Il s'en suivit un ballet de langues, tentant chacune à son tour de prendre le dessus sur l'autre...

Sasuke n'attendais que cette occasion pour déraper. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches et les fesses de Naruto. Ce dernier s'écarta légèrement, rompant leur baiser.

Naru : Sasuke...

Sasu : Désolé. Je vais trop vite...

Naru : Non !

Sasu : ...

Naru : En fait... Je n'ai compris qu'hier soir ce que je ressent pour toi depuis quelques semaines...

Sasu : ... Alors...

Naru : Oui... Je pense qu'on a suffisamment attendu.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Il pris Naruto dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Sasu : Vierge ?

Naruto rougit brusquement et il se mordit la lèvre.

Naru : ... Oui...

Sasu : Tans mieux...

Sasuke sourit à nouveau et embrassa le blond. Alors qu'il jouait avec la langue de Naruto, le brun glissa à nouveau ses mains sur ses hanches. Il rompit rapidement le baiser et descendit dans le cou, pour aller embrasser, suçoter et marquer la peau halée. Sous ces douces tortures, Naruto émit un léger soupir de plaisir. Encouragé, Sasuke commença à promener ses mains sur le torse du blond. Après un moment, il les glissa sous le pull plus que gênant de l'Uzumaki. Alors que Sasuke remontait le long de son cou, suivant la courbe de sa mâchoire, de sa main, il rencontra le téton gauche de Naruto, avec lequel il joua un instant, faisant naître un gémissement de la bouche du blond. L'Uchiwa captura les lèvres de Naruto, alors qu'un nouveau gémissement lui échappait, se perdant dans sa gorge et excitant encore un peu plus le brun. D'un mouvement rapide, Sasuke ôta l'obstacle de tissu, et il redescendit dans le cou, mais de l'autre côté cette fois, laissant des marques rouges et brûlantes sur la peau bronzée. Les soupirs de Naruto étaient de plus en plus forts et rapprochés. Le brun continua sa descente, suivant les tracés des muscles de son amant pour arriver à son nombril. Du bout de la langue, il titilla la peau sensible et Naruto poussa un gémissement.

Naru : Hhhnn... Sasssuukeee...

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le visage du blond et le découvrit, les yeux mi-clos, se mordant la lèvre du bas, le rouge aux joues. Jamais Naruto n'avait eut cette voix. Cette voix emplie de chaleur et de désir. Et en voyant le visage de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke eut la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il était grand temps de commencer à s'amuser...

D'un geste souple, Sasuke attira Naruto contre lui et il le déposa par terre, sur l'épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol. Tout en continuant à suçoter la peau douce de Naruto, le brun défit lentement le bouton de son pantalon, pour ensuite tirer tout aussi lentement sur la fermeture Éclair. Sasuke adorais faire languir Naruto, mais à ce rythme, c'est lui qui allais craquer en premier. C'est donc avec empressement qu'il lui retira son jean et son boxer, d'un seul coup. Sasuke remonta vers la bouche de Naruto pour de nouveaux échanges passionnés. Naruto en profita pour lui arracher sa chemise et son jean, devenu un peu trop étroit...

Une fois nu à son tour, l'Uchiwa embrassa continua d'embrasser Naruto, mais de la main gauche, il descendit le long de son torse et pris en main la virilité tendue du blond. Alors qu'il se décalais de sa bouche pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou, Sasuke entama de longs vas-et-viens, faisant gémir l'Uzumaki.

Naru : ... Sa... Sasuuuukeeee... P-Plus...

Le brun approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amant et lui chuchota sensuellement :

Sasu : ... Plus quoi, Naruto ?

Naru : ... Plus... Plus viiIITE !

Sasuke avait brusquement accéléré ses mouvement, arrachant un cri perçant à Naruto. Avec un sourire carnassier, l'Uchiwa tendit deux doigts à Naruto, que ce dernier commença à lécher, en osmose avec le rythme que Sasuke imprimait sur son membre. Une fois les doigts suffisamment humides, Sasuke donna un baiser à Naruto et il se mit à genoux devant lui.

Sasu : Fais-moi confiance...

Naru : ... O... Ouiii...

Sasuke approcha sa bouche de la verge tendue de Naruto,et alors qu'il la léchait doucement, il commença à émettre une légère pression sur l'intimité du blond. L'Uchiwa enfonça doucement un doigt en Naruto, qui poussa un petit gémissement. Sasuke commença à bouger doucement son doigt, tout en continuant ses tortures buccales sur le membre tendu de Naruto. Après un petit moment, le brun fit glisser un deuxième doigt en Naruto. Une douleur submergea le blond, aussitôt remplacée par une vague de plaisir. Sasuke venait de prendre en bouche la virilité de Naruto, l'enfonçant le plus loin possible. Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière avec un léger cri rauque. Après un quelques minutes, Naruto releva légèrement la tête et murmura à son amant :

Naru : Sasukeee... V... Viens...

L'Uchiwa leva les yeux vers le blond, et il se releva, venant à nouveau dévorer la bouche tant convoitée de l'Uzumaki. Sasuke plaça son membre dressé à l'entrée de l'intimé de Naruto et le pénétra lentement. Naruto suffoqua légèrement à ce contact, mais il ne dit rien, ne voulant pas inquiéter le brun. Après quelques secondes, Naruto donne un petit coup de bassin, invitant Sasuke à bouger en lui. L'Uchiwa donna un léger coup de butoir, faisant gémir le blond. Puis, ses vas-et-viens devinrent plus rapides, plus puissants, jusqu'à trouver le point qui faisait gémir Naruto. Cette douce tâche qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Naruto poussa un cri de plaisir, et, enroulant ses bras autour de Sasuke, il lui griffa le dos. A ce contact, un gémissement rauque échappa au brun. Il s'échina donc à toucher ce point, à chaque coup qu'il donnait. Naruto criait de plaisir, alors que Sasuke laissait des râles rauques lui échapper. Et alors que Sasuke touchait à nouveau cette tâche, Naruto se déversa entre eux par à coups, suivit de près par Sasuke. Le brun s'effondra à côté de l'Uzumaki, tous deux essoufflés et parcourus de tremblements. Après quelques minutes, Sasuke murmura :

Sasu : Meri Kurisumasu, Naruto...

Naru : Meri Kurisumasu ²...

Et Sasuke captura de nouveau les lèvres de son blond. Oui, désormais, il pouvais le dire. SON blond.

* * *

THE END

_Clés de compréhension :_

¹ Au Japon, le 25 décembre ne signifie rien, car seulement 0,7 % de la population est chrétienne. Noël est donc considéré par tous comme la fête des amoureux, au même titre que la Saint Valentin.

² La traduction Japonaise de « Joyeux Noël »

Tenshi : J'espère que ça vous aura plu... !!!

Sasuke : A moi, en tous cas, ça m'a plu !!!

Tenshi : Merci Sasu-chan !!! =)

Naruto : Oui... A moi aussi !!!

Tenshi : Vous êtes choux, les garçons !!! ^_^

Ookami : Hey ! Mais... ! Mais... !!!

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ookami : C'était ton premier lemon yaoi !!!

Tenshi : Et oui ! ^///^ Comme quoi, tout arrive un jour !!!

Naruto : C'est vrai que tu as eu du mal à en pondre un...

Tenshi : Mais maintenant, c'est (enfin) fait !!!

Ookami : Oui, et bien fait !!!!!

Tenshi : Arigato Nee-san !!! =^______^=

Naruto : Mais tu t'es dopée à quoi pour le faire ???

Tenshi : ... Ben... Chemicals React d'Aly & AJ... ^^'''

Sasuke : ... Fais-moi penser à t'offrir l'album.

Ookami : Ho ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! Comme ça on aura encore tout pleiiiiiiiiin de lemons... !!! *_______*

Naruto : Yes !!!!!

Tenshi : Aller... le mot de la fin... ?

Ookami : D'accord !!!

_Tous : MERI KURISUMASU YA AKEMASHITE OMEDETÔ GOZAIMASU MINA-SAN !!!!! ^^_


End file.
